devonandtrentonfandomcom-20200213-history
Golfing
Golfing is an episode in season 1YT. Plot Trenton and Stjepan head on over to Devon's house so they can play a game of golf. However, before their game can begin it starts to rain, so they decide to build a golf course in Devon's house. While they're building, the noise wakes Sorrento up. Sorrento tells Devon, Trenton and Stjepan to not make any more noise "or else". Trenton does everything he can to distract Devon and Stjepan and make them lose. Devon's golf ball smashes through his window after he hits it too hard and it lands right in Sorrento's house. Devon decides to end the game but Trent ignores him and enters Sorrento's house to look for Devon's ball. While searching, Trent stops to eat some seaweed salad only to discover he has also eaten Devon's ball which was hiding in it. Trent offers to get the ball out but Devon declines and tells Trent he has to "play the ball where it lies". After Devon hits his ball out of Trent's body, Trent hits his ball into Sorrento's house like Devon did and he finds his ball stuck in Trent's gallbladder and Trent reminds him that he must "play it where it lies". Devon gets a hole in one and Trent tells him him he could do it blindfolded so Devon hands him a blindfold. Devon helps Trent find his ball using the hot or cold method, but since Trent can't see he accidentally breaks Sorrento's furniture and paintings. They soon find both golf balls have landed in Sorrento's bedroom, Devon's ball is on Sorrento's head and Trent's is in his mouth. Just as they are about to hit their balls, Sorrento wakes up and screams as Devon hits his golf ball out along with Sorrento's lava lamp. Devon and Trent both get a hole in one and leave Sorrento's house just before it falls to the ground. Trivia/Errors *First appearance of Stjepan (Luka on DVD). **First time a character made their debut on YouTube instead of on TV. *McG said Home Sweet Fever is the sequel to this episode. *When Devon and Trent hit the balls off of Sorrento, Sorrento's lava lamp doesn't go flying with the golf balls or land in Titan's food bowl. *Although Trent said he and Devon were a tie, "three shots to three", on Trent's third stroke, he just missed the hole, so it would be at 4 strokes to 3. *When Devon, Stjepan or Trent hit the ball into the hole, only Stjepan picked it up out of the hole, so you should see Trent's ball in the hole when the Devon gets it in and vice versa. *When Trent's ball hits the vase in Sorrento's house, it somehow lands in his mouth. *At the beginning, they say "Play it where it lies", and it gets changed to "Play it where it sits". *When Devon takes off the blindfold, the holes where Sorrento's windows used to be look like a similar silhouette of Trent's head. *Sorrento is not wearing a blinder until Devon and Trent go into his bedroom. *Hole 6 would be physically impossible. The ball has to go across the ceiling, which gravity would affect, and then the ball goes into a set of barrels, but, the pipes are in areas that would be impossible to reach without the bottom of the barrel's inside being elevated to the pipe's level. Devon still completed the hole anyways, without any hardship. *Time card says Brief Construction Montage used 2x. First one calls out "the following is a brief construction montage." 2nd calls out "we hope you enjoyed this brief construction montage". **This is the first time the time card was seen twice in one single episode. *This is the third time a Sorrento clown self-portrait appears. The first was Frankendevon's Monster, and the second was The Snowball Fight. *The JAG-TV schedule calls this episode "Golf Gamers" instead of "Golfing". *It is unknown why Trent went into Sorrento's shower. *Trent was hitting Devon's ball for five minutes of the episode, Devon had Stjepan's ball, and Stjepan had Trent's ball. *Trent's ball is bigger on hole 6 than on any other hole. *Trent mentions vomiting in this episode, with the line, "Trent: Do you think Stjepan let loose? Devon: Yep. And he did it again. And again. And again. And again. And again. And a- Trent: How long will we be staring at this window? Slovak Narrator: 2 years later. Trent: Alright, who put the skeletons in the window?"